


For The Shattered Deku

by Natalman



Series: Tales of the Dark Dekuverse [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Izuku is a lot more people than anyone ever should be, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Multi, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author won't apologize, The Broken Izuku, The Murder Machine Izuku, The Shattered Izuku, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalman/pseuds/Natalman
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was once a simple young man.Until one day he could not take the tragedy of his own life any longer.A shadow from a world he would never know visited him and turned the memories of his life into a nightmare.Broken by this unending nightmare he chose to become "The Shattered".This Izuku is based off various characters from DC' Dark Multiverse, though less insane.Read more and smell the ashes.
Relationships: Haizono Konako & Midoirya Izuku, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Tales of the Dark Dekuverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632334
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	For The Shattered Deku

Kai Chisaki, was having a bad day. A really bad day.

He had planned for a lot of things, an absolutely absurd amount of things in fact.

What he certainly hadn’t planned for was a veritable army of crazy identical teenagers tearing through his goons like tissue paper and annihilating any defenses to his base as if they were dealing with toys.

Nor had he planned to run away from this many opponents today.

“Mr. Chisaki.” A calm, uncaring voice spoke as he heard the instigator of this nightmare approach.

“It is very irrational of you to stand in my path. You know what I can do, if I want you gone I can make it so.”

Chisaki was not listening however, he was more so focused on the fact that the bastard was just casually meandering towards him like it was a sunny Sunday afternoon.

The young man who had been annihilating his entire operation looked almost exactly like the ones that had been attacking his base.

A green haired nightmare in the guise of a friendly and unassuming package.

The man was wearing what appeared to be some kind of strange armored looking black turtleneck, a black, ripped-looking, long coat that appeared to turn into a fine black haze towards the edges, black pants, and black shoes.

‘Appeared’ being the operative word. Chisaki had seen his work before, those were not clothes, they were part of his body.

“Your operation violates the natural order of things Mr. Kai. I cannot have that, this world must learn that one cannot simply go back. They cannot undo its atrocities and shall answer for them as I see fit.”

Chisaki felt a shiver going down his spine, just what was this man? It was like he spoke with his entire existence more so than with his mouth.

“L-Listen we can negotiate about this. The girl she...”

“Is merely another cog in your machinations. As such I can not allow you to corrupt her any more than you already have.”

The Yakuza leader clenched his gloved fists, who did this bastard think he was dealing with?

“You miscalculate your chances.” With that he slammed his palms into the ground, causing a huge track of the ground to explode into shreds before reassembling itself into gigantic earth spikes.

The green haired man just stood there, unmoved, the spike protruding through just about every part of him. A long silence took the scene.

Then the green haired monster spoke.

“Kai Chisaki of the Shie Hassaikai, also known as Overhaul. You have been measured and found guilty. You punishment is death.”

* * *

Like a video being paused on a TV screen the scene halts.

“No. This will not do, a story does not begin in the middle, it starts at the beginning you fool. Let us try this again.”

The scene rewinds like an entire anime reverting back several seasons to its first opening monologue.

The picture resumes on a glowing baby…

“You are not amusing. Now introduce me properly or I am coming out there and doing it myself.”

Alright. Alright, sheesh make someone aware of the fourth wall and they think they can mess with the narrator.

* * *

The scene returns to a hospital at an undisclosed location.

Izuku Midoriya, a fourteen year old boy from Musutafu, was not doing so hot.

“Geez, what happened to this kid?”

He could hear the aides speak but it was so faint and fuzzy that he did not understand them properly.

“I’m not entirely sure, the police said something about him jumping off a building.”

Everything was swimming for Izuku, his entire body hurt and he could barely keep his mind in the world of the living.

He felt one of the voices cringe. “Man. Such a waste…. what is he doing in this wing?”

“His records say he’s quirkless. The doc wants us to test the new treatment on him.”

“What?! This kid could live a normal life still under normal circumstances, maybe with some issues but he’d live. That treatment hasn’t been tested at all yet.”

“The doc doesn’t give a shit. If the kid lives he might even get a quirk out of the deal. If he doesn't? Well then we can say we did everything we could and we couldn’t save him.”

Izuku wanted to scream, wanted to do anything to stop them but he could not.

“Still though, I’m all for progress in science and medicine but shoving mutagenic drugs into a kid who just tried to commit suicide is just...wrong.”

“Look, just do what you’re told. The doc doesn’t pay either of us enough to give a shit.”

Izuku lost consciousness before he could even vaguely hear the rest of their conversation.

* * *

“Now then, is everything ready for the procedure?” Dr. Garaki asked with his hands behind his back.

He didn’t need to hear the answer, of course everything was ready. Their gracious donors had all agreed with their mysterious benefactor that this little experiment was worth an attempt.

Four vials with black liquid were placed on a table near the young test subject’s hospital bed.

The doctor picked up what looked like a gun shaped device with a screen and a slot above the handle.

Putting the first vial into the slot. The screen springs to life with an image of a person and several things listed beneath them.

**[Name: Tomura Shigaraki]**

**[Age: 16]**

**[Quirk: Decay]**

The Doctor turns the vial, it empties into the device.

**[Name: Kurogari Izagiri]**

**[Age: ???]**

**[Quirk: Warpgate]**

“Hmph, why did we give you that silly cover identity? I must have been drinking a bit too much Sake then.”

Another turn and another vial slots into the gun. This time however the screen started freaking out and glitching, making it near impossible to see what was even written beneath the garbled mess that was supposed to be a picture.

**[Na$%§: B”§$3 W4&%$]**

**[A#4%6: ?”$+#]**

**[Q#_ItK: N/A]**

“Hmm. Stupid thing, must be having trouble processing what’s in it. Oh well.” The doctor was not too worried, their mysterious benefactor had provided them with this sample for this exact purpose, it would work.

The last vial gets put into the slot. The screen flickers back to life.

**[Substance: TR-1G]**

**[Common name: Trigger]**

**[Purity: 99.9%]**

“Heh. Well would you look at that. So he wasn’t lying to us after all. Now then boy, lets see what makes you so special.”

A single container appeared from the front end of the device. The doctor took it and placed it in a small base unit which was directly connected to the young boy.

The container empties.

A small silence aside from a small heartbeat noise from the young man's heart monitor took the room.

At first the doctor wondered for a moment if nothing at all was going to happen, then the heart monitor stopped. His heartbeat didn’t flat line, the image stopped.

He could see to his increasing confusion that the boy appeared to be leaking a strange black-ish green substance akin but not identical to the one in the second to last vial. Out of every orifice of his body, as well as of the pores of his skin it seeped almost endlessly.

“Well? How do you like it?” A voice spoke right next to the doctor, making him jump slightly.

Standing there was a young man almost identical to the one on the bed. It took him a second to long to realize that whoever this was, was far more terrifying than the one currently on the bed and he was their benefactor. He had to be.

He couldn’t shake the feeling that this person was far more dangerous than anyone he had ever met.

“You see doc, this is what I do. I drive people to the brink of madness and ask: ‘What are you going to do about it?’ See this kid? His life is as much of a mess as mine was when I started, now he has a choice. Remain the useless mess of a boy he is or become like me.”

As the man speaks his grin grows wider and larger to a point where it should no longer conceivably be possible to fit in his face.

“All it takes is one bad day to turn a wholesome green bean into a madman. Or in this case a bad day, an attempted suicide and a chemical concoction that would make any torture conceived by man seem fun. See ya around old timer, don’t let the nanites bite.”

The doctor looked back at the body of the boy which had returned to relative normality, he appeared to have however turned monochrome, save for his hair, but aside from that he seemed to be fine. Sleeping, perfectly content, no sign of any injuries that he had previously.

When the doctor looked back at where that man had stood, he was gone, no trace anywhere. He’d later find that he wasn’t even on the security footage.

* * *

During Izuku's long sleep he got a first hand experience at what the nightmarish concoction that he had been exposed to entailed.

He felt memories of losing a family he never had, killed by enraged hands that were and were not his own. Every instinct in his existence screamed at this past version of himself, or was it someone else? To stop.

“_ Why is this happening to me?” _

“**IT DOES NOT MATTER!”**

He was forced through his later life, tortured by a man he did not know yet loved, obeying his every command despite the man being the reason he was a monster. Were these separate lives or the same?

The agony of these experiences became worse and worse.

“_Who are these people?!” _

“**Your past and yet your future.”**

He felt the rage of thousands of minds against his own, their voices and memories drowning him. His life crumbled away from him, taken by voices that were not his own.

Within the darkness of his mind questions rang out.

“Who...am I? What am I?”

A silence followed and he heard a voice.

“Oh I know just what you are. You are an agent of chaos, just like me.”

In front of him appeared a person, who looked almost exactly like him. Well not exactly he looked different enough to be unsettling.

A town in shambles appeared around them. Did he once live here?

“This is our home. Not just mine but yours as well.”

He stared around at this place, was it even a place? He did not know.

Small glints of light appeared around them both. Izuku knew almost instinctively not to trust this individual. The little glints felt warm and comforting but he felt cold and uncaring.

“Hmm? Oh come on now, really?! You didn’t even lose your mind for a minute but already think that I’m your enemy? That’s just in bad taste now boy.”

Izuku held his hand open, the little glints collected into a single spot.

An image of a woman with green hair appeared where they collected.

He remembered her, his mother.

“Leave.” He said calmly to the strange specter.

“This is my world, not yours. It may be shattered but it is my duty to repair it. You will not claim it as your own.”

The figure paused for a moment.

“Tch. So be it, spoilsport. You will be back. People like you always are.”

* * *

When Izuku Midoriya awoke in his hospital bed he was quite unsure of things. He was unsure how for example he had gotten hospitalized.

The more pressing matter however was that the more he tried to remember things the less he seemed to remember. The further his mind wandered back the less he understood of his past life.

It was as if everything up until his hospitalization had been the life of someone very different.

“Izuku!” He had only now realized that his mother was even in the same room as him.

“Thank god you are okay! H-How are you feeling? You look awfully pale.”

His mother seemed to have noticed the oddities about him faster than Dr. Garaki had hoped she would. He had explained to her that the treatment he needed to be given could have some side effects but had hoped they weren’t that glaring to her.

He had advised her to not bring up his suicide attempt, in the hopes that the boy would have forgotten it through the trauma and wouldn’t remember it any time soon.

“I am fine, mother.”

That sentence alone threw Inko Midoriya for a loop, her son had never been particularly formal, especially not towards her.

“No. Really. I am alright.” he said in a strange despairing tone when his mother took this to mean that his mind was in far worse state than the doctor had feared, reflexively crying her eyes out about how her baby did not even remember his own behavior right now.

The doctor, after prying Inko away from her son with as little force as necessary, started checking Izuku's vitals, as most of the monitoring equipment had mysteriously rebelled to actually showing anything useful about his vitals.

“Well as bizarre as it may sound but it appears you are perfectly healthy...” The doctor said, to Inkos starry eyed delight.

“...and I mean perfectly, save for your...complexion there appears to be nothing wrong with you. Despite your accident it appears you do not seem to be injured at all.”

“You can refer to what happened by what it was: I attempted suicide.”

There was a pause in which Inko seemed to lose all color, she hadn’t originally believed that Izuku had actually attempted to take his life, that maybe it had just been an accident.

* * *

When Izuku was discharged from the hospital things took quite a strange turn for Inko. He didn’t remember much about Musutafu, not the school he went to for years, not his friends names or even their faces.

He didn’t even know where they lived aside from saying that he ‘felt like he had been here often’.

He even looked around his own room as if he had never stood in it. “This will all be strange for a while but I’m sure you’ll remember everything soon.”

Izuku didn’t even react much when his mother closed the door to his room.

* * *

He recalled something of his past life with perfect clarity. The last day before he fell. 

The nightmare that was his last day before his rebirth. 

That treacherous smile. The words of his ‘best friend’.  
  


“You wanna be a hero so bad? I’ve got a timesaving idea for you. If you think you’ll have a quirk in your next life…”

“...go take a swan dive off the roof!!”

He remembered the words of the man he once idolized and thought of as his hero.

“... I cannot say that someone without a quirk can be a hero…”

He touched the biggest All Might poster on the wall. While there were All Might posters plastered on every wall this one was the biggest of all of them.

He crooked his head and narrowed his eyes at the grinning face of All Might, the words “The Symbol of Peace” were written in bold text as a sort of platform he stood upon.

“Peace? What would you know of peace? Of order? What hero, what ‘Symbol of Peace’ lets those who would sow chaos go free? What ‘Symbol of Peace’ tells one weaker than themselves that their dream is unreachable? How dare you?”

As he spoke, green flickering lines crawled up the edges of every poster on the wall and when they completely surrounded each poster sparked momentarily before all of them turned to dust instantly.

_“No.”_

“It is time this world sees true change. You and your kind wasted enough time trying to repair this world. Now, it is my turn.”

* * *

At least that had been his original plan, lacking most of his memories Izuku decided that he required some time to prepare.

He didn’t exactly know how much had changed about him due to his unexpected death and rebirth but he was not going to let those questions stay unanswered.

Many abilities he had found came to him completely naturally, he did not question why he had gained the ability to create clothes out of nothing more than his own existence.

Technology appeared to obey him even as it struggled for others, he didn’t quite understand that part but he theorized that he was both in part artificial and natural in nature now so machines just did whatever he needed them to.

He didn’t even question his ability to create nondescript goons that appeared to look like men in suits. They appeared to have no mind of their own but followed his orders just as instructed and intended.

He took great care in the week of time he had to not let his mother realize that he had abilities like these. She questioned where all of the All Might posters had gone but his insistence that ‘those eyes’ were starting to make him feel uneasy was enough for her to not question the change.

* * *

School. Before his rebirth he had always struggled with it, not for the reasons one might think. Izuku was incredibly smart. Acing tests would have been an easy task back then if not for extraneous circumstances.

“What the fuck are you still doing here you quirkless loser?”

Katsuki Bakugou was furious, he figured after the humiliation and threats he had put Izuku ‘Deku’ Midoriya through over the past couple of weeks he would finally stop trying to one up him but apparently the bastard needed another lesson.

“Pardon?” Izuku's response caught Katsuki off guard in a way he had never expected.

Not just was it a completely courteous response it was one made with the confusion of someone who had never seen you before in their entire life.

“WHAT THE FUCK DEKU?! ARE YOU TOO STUPID TO REMEMBER ME OR WHAT?”

Katsuki Bakugou was not helping his case.

Izuku's features dulled to a point of disinterest almost instantly.

“I do not remember you, I do not remember many things from before my fall. Considering your current behavior however I am certain I am better off not remembering.”

Katsuki froze as Izuku walked straight past him and Katsukis goons did nothing to try and stop him.

“WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU?!”

Izuku just kept walking, blocking out the screaming blond as if he did not even exist.

This scene and many like it would repeat themselves for four years. Scenes like them and many, many other ones that would rouse Katsuki Bakugou’s suspicion that something had happened, something bad.

Katsuki spent the better part of the next three years attempting to put the quirkless bastard back in his place but found himself failing at every turn.

If he got a question his useless teachers asked correctly? Midoriya would correct him with small minute details.

If he threatened Midoriya? He’d just ignore him entirely and act as if it never happened. No explosive threats or anything else seemed to faze it him.

“So?” Midoriya asked in a monotone voice once. “Do you think you are scary now?”

Katsuki had no answer for that. He would never have an answer for that question.

* * *

The last year of high school slowly wound to a close. Many, many students were discussing their future plans.

Except for two of them: Katsuki Bakugou's future was already set in stone. He would go to U.A the highest of the hero universities in japan.

And, of course. Izuku Midoriya.

Many thought he was going to apply to U.A as well. His grades certainly reflected the possibility.

However to their surprise he voiced his utter disinterest in the concept of even telling anyone his future. Even the teachers who had been forced to hand him his application forms were slightly baffled at his complete apathy to the idea of shaping his future.

During one of the last lunch breaks of the final year however things boiled over.

“Okay. The fuck are you planning you shit?” Katsuki growled, he was utterly done with Deku acting as if he was too important to tell anyone what he was doing.

“I do not care if you want to know. I owe you no explanation.”

Izukus utterly bored expression enraged the explosion quirked blond even more.

“FUCKING TELL ME!”

Katsuki made an error. He grabbed Izuku by his collar and tried to lift him off the ground.

For the past few years Izuku had pretended to still be ‘weak, useless Deku’ but that was because it aided his plans and because Katsuki was less of a problem if he did.

Within less than a second Izuku had punched Katsuki in the throat and within the same motion slammed him into the floor with a single handed grab, creating a small crater in the process.

“I have had just about enough of your ego.”

Katsuki attempted to raise an arm to attack him but Izuku stomped on it before it could even lift an inch of the floor.

“Your arrogance will one day inspire young people to become just like you. Unruly fools with no respect towards even those who would aid you. You are a disgrace to all those who seek peace.”

Before Katsuki could react Izuku was off of him and walking away.

“You have delayed me long enough. I have things to work on.”

Katsuki stared straight into the sky, the questions of his lackeys not even registering with him.

Deku had walked over him as if he did not even exist.

* * *

“Grrrgh. Who... the….fuuuck...are...you?”

In a warehouse a hulking man with hardened magma like arms and legs who was wearing a gas mask had found himself and his team ambushed by what could only be defined as a small army of almost identical men and their green haired leader.

“Your judge, jury and executioner.”

Before he could react the man's hand grabbed his face.

“Maguma Iwata, also known as Volcano of the Volcano Thieves. You have been measured and found guilty. Your punishment is death.”

A green flickering and buzzing outline engulfed the hulking leader of the Volcano Thieves and within barely a second he disintegrated vanishing into nothing but a few specks of dust on the ground.

The remaining two members of the Volcano gang stared in horror.

“Surrender and you may be sp-.”

The second male member, known as Gust Boy would not allow the Intruder to get any further and attempted to strike him. He did not even get to scream as the stranger rose straight to his feet.

He stared at the last remaining member of the Volcano Thieves.

Honako Haizono also known as Dusty Ash froze in fear, this man had just stopped her boss dead with barely any effort and had killed their other member with just as little.

She couldn’t help but wonder what went through his head.

“You can either submit to my orders without question or die like your allies did.”

His tone made negotiation impossible. It wasn’t an option so much as two endings.

She either joined him and became his subordinate or she did not and she died.

“Where do I sign?”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well. So you chose order over chaos.  
You annoying little crusader, you think your side is so much better?  
So be it! May the best Deku win!  
Believe me I will!  
HihihihhahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH


End file.
